It Was A Blurry Night
by emowoods205
Summary: Naruto had his first alcoholic drink on the night of his fifteenth birthday for the very first time naturally he easily became drunk...that night he didn't really remember what he had done...he just knew that his ass hurt like a bitch and he was stark naked in the middle of an alleyway..too bad that blurry night had severe and life-changing consequences...
1. Chapter One: Suprise!

(I decided to write out a SasuNaru book myself...it's going to be about Naruto going through pregnancy..it is not a/b/o or Omegaverse...it's actually just Mpreg..though when I finish this I might just make an a/b/o themed book! This book will include heat's/nesting/lactating/fem-boy/natural birth for the sake of Kyuubi!Also chapters are very short and I don't always know when I'll update.)

(Chapter One)

(Naruto's P.O.V)

"Naruto seriously you should go see a doctor.." Sakura suggested as she watched her best friend puke into the toilet for the third time that afternoon, he had been puking throughout the entire month and Sakura was beginning to get worried, mainly because Naruto housed the Kyuubi no kitsune and that made him unable to get sick so what could possibly be wrong with him?

Naruto dry heaved into the toilet a few more times before pulling away he groaned in pain and clutched his stomach "I-I'm fine Sakura-chan..just a little sick..m-maybe I had some bad milk.." the blond replied, but in reality he was also worried about what was happening with him.

Kyuubi hadn't spoken to him the entire month and Naruto was beginning to miss the somewhat funny insults Kyuubi would spout out about everything.

Sakura sighed "Naruto, you've been throwing up too much and I know for a fact that it isn't the milk this time. You've also been eating a lot of weird crap. And you won't come near ramen!"

Sakura slammed her left hand onto the sink which resulted in there being a crack. Naruto stood up from his crouched position before the toilet "Sakura-chan I don't need no damn doctor I'm fine!" He shouted getting upset.

Sakura flushed the toilet the smell of vomit had her gagging for much too long "Fine then I'll drag you!" She threatened bringing the clenched fist that had cracked the sink up and putting it before Naruto's face in warning.

Naruto flinched as Sakura made a move to punch him when he didn't answer her right away "Fine! Fine! I'll go." The blond finally agreed.

Sakura smiled happy that she was able to make the ever stubborn Uzumaki Naruto agree with her "We're going right now after you brush your teeth of course." Sakura said vaguely indicating that Naruto's breath smelled rather horrid. Naruto rolled his eyes and went to the cracked sink opening the cabinet and getting his toothbrush off the shelf.

"Why are you so adamant about me going to see a doctor?" Naruto asked as he opened the bubble gum and cherry fusion toothpaste he squeezed some onto his toothbrush.

Sakura leaned against the doorway of the small bathroom and watched Naruto wet the toothbrush and begin to brush his teeth "Because, you've been acting very un-Naruto-like and it has me uneasy."

Naruto spit the water and toothpaste out into the sink "You could have just told me that instead of threatening to drag me."

Sakura crossed her arms and frowned "As if you would have listened to me if I hadn't of threatened you." Naruto rinsed his mouth then spit again before cleaning his tooth brush with the warm water and putting it back into the cabinet.

"I guess your right about that." Naruto said sheepishly scratching his whiskered cheek with a half smile appearing on his lips.

Sakura's frown disappeared at seeing Naruto's cute little smile "Naruto?" Said blond raised a brow in question. "Do you have any idea how adorable you are?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed which only made Sakura giggle she uncrossed her arms pushing herself off the doorway and eagerly squished Naruto's whiskered cheeks "So cute! Like a baby fox!"

Naruto swatted the hands away and 'humphed' in embarrassment Sakura pouted at being swatted away she liked squishing his soft cheeks "Well, we better get going." Sakura said walking out of the bathroom doorway and down the dark hallway.

Naruto turned off the bathroom light and followed Sakura down the hall "Sakura-chan do you think Tsunade-baa-chan wouldn't mind checking me up? Or is she busy right now?"

Sakura exited the hallway Naruto following after her slipping her red flats on she smiles towards Naruto "She's not busy, would you rather her check you up?" Naruto nodded and quickly put his black converse on.

"I would feel more comfortable with her, I just don't trust other doctors." Sakura nodded in understanding she knew just how careful Naruto had to be since most of the village was out to get him because of Kyuubi.

Naruto had to admit he was happy that Sakura understood him to think that him and Sakura used to hate each other but now they were inseparable.

Always going on missions together whenever they could, going out to eat together just genuinely enjoyed each other's company. "Well don't worry Naruto, I won't let anyone hurt you and if they even try to they'll have a fist up their ass!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sakura's usual threatening of others health and grabbed his apartment keys following Sakura out of his small apartment he quickly locked the door. Naruto fell in step beside Sakura as they walked to the Hokage tower "Sakura? What do you think is wrong with me?"

The blond asked feeling a bit uneasy himself. "Well considering the symptoms it could be stomach sickness or constipation." Naruto was relieved that it didn't sound like anything too bad "Or you could be poisoned by something and possibly dying." Sakura then said moments later.

Naruto sweatdropped "W-What!?" Sakura giggled and bumped her shoulder with Naruto's which was easy since Naruto was actually a bit shorter then her "Chill out Naru! I'm just playing around." Naruto pouted "That wasn't playing around, that was just mean." Sakura rolled her eyes.

The rest of the walk continued on in a tense silence, just because they were being playful and joking around didn't mean that they both weren't anxious.

Finally they made it to their stop the tall red Victorian styled building seemed to loom over them and they opened the big green door awaiting what was to come.

Walking past the workers and to the staircase they both started to become on edge as they slowly walked up the stairs.

Moments later they found themselves in the long hallway getting closer and closer to their destination's once they finally approached the big red doors that led to Tsunade's office they were both very not so ready to knock.

Naruto eventually found the bravery to lift his arm up and knock three times as hard as he could "Come in!"

Yelled Tsunade from the other side of the door Naruto didn't waste a second to push the door open and step inside Sakura following him "Brat? What are you doing here so late in the afternoon?" It really wasn't all that late, it being only 5:42pm.

Sakura shut the door behind herself making sure nobody was there to hear their conversation "Baa-chan, something's wrong with me. I was wondering if you'd give me a check up." Tsunade raised a perfectly plucked blond brow.

"What do you mean something's wrong with you gaki?" Naruto bit into his lower lip contemplating how much he should reveal he didn't want the busty blond to go crazy especially with how long he hadn't told her.

Finally he came to a good conclusion "For a month now I've been throwing up anything I eat since my stomach has been feeling weird,"

Tsunade nodded her head for Naruto to continue "and my eating habits have become odd, I've been aching for strawberries and tomatoes and consumed too much onigiri in the span of three weeks." That had Tsunade giving Naruto a sceptical look "I can't even eat ramen anymore."

Now that last sentence had Tsunade's eyes bulging out of her head "What do you mean you can't eat ramen!? You love ramen!?" Both Naruto and Sakura who was currently sitting on a couch nearby the door winced at Tsunade's loud shout. "But it's true Tsunade-baa-chan!"

The busty blond women picked up her phone off of her desk and speed dialed her assistant Shizune, "Shizune get your ass back here! And bring all the tests you can! I don't care if it's cancer, pregnancy, or even diabetes test's!" With that she hung up.

Not long after Shizune rushed into the office with a bunch of supplies and three big machines "I'm..h-here...T-Tsunade-sama." the poor women gasped for breath as she had run there as fast as she possibly could not wanting to face the wrath of an angry Hokage.

Tsunade had set everything up and beckoned Naruto to come to her and then began the testing.

Naruto had to take many shots, piss in many cups, take many tests including diabete, pregnancy, and tetanus, he had also been through an X-ray and was given an Ultrasound.

Naruto was currently sitting on the couch beside Sakura and was very nervous he didn't want to have some disease or find out he was dying.

They waited hours upon hours until finally Tsunade came over to them with a very strange and unreadable expression "Naruto?" Naruto gave Tsunade his full attention "Yes, Tsunade-baa-chan?"

He wasn't expecting the question that came from the old hag seconds later "Who have you been fucking?" Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed profusely.

"I-I...well um.." Sakura wasn't really understanding where Tsunade was coming from the older blond just kept looking down at the paper and plastic stick in her hands.

"Tsunade-san why do you need to know about Naruto's umm...sexual activities and with whom?" Tsunade kept staring at the paper and stick but soon cleared her throat.

"Because apparently Naruto here is going to be a a mommy." The room was dead silent for a good two minutes.

Of course both Shizune and Sakura caught onto what Tsunade had meant and stared at Naruto in astonishment.

Naruto didn't understand why all three women were looking at him in such a way "What does that mean?" Tsunade actually laughed "Because Naruto, your pregnant."

(~T~B~C~)

(Please comment and like if you would like a second chapter!)


	2. Chapter Two: Unbelievable

(Chapter Two)

(Naruto's P.O.V)

Naruto stared at Tsunade as if the woman had seriously lost her mind "P-Pregnant? But how?" Tsunade handed Naruto the ultrasound photo and the pregnancy test "As you can see in the photo that little white dot is your baby." She pointed at the small white dot in the middle of the ultrasound photo. Naruto stared down at the positive pregnancy stick then examined the ultrasound photo his thumb gently rubbing over the small white dot.

Sakura was speechless she wasn'teven sure how to feel about this. "Tsunade-sama...is this a normal thing? How is it possible?" The older woman sighed "I'm assuming the pregnancy has something to do with Kyuubi...it appears that the Kyuubi is protecting the baby with its chakra that seems to be surrounding Naruto's womb...honestly I'mnot even sure how Naruto even has a womb since he obviously isn't a female."

"What am I going to do..." Naruto suddenly spoke up his voice shakey the conflict he felt for the situation apparent on his expressive face. He couldn't take care of a baby not with the way he was currently living in that shitty small apartment that he had been calling home since he was younger "S-Should I even keep it? What if I can't take care of it properly? What if-" Sakura was suddenly right in front of Naruto shaking the blond by the shoulders roughly "Your not killing this baby! I know I can't stop you from doing what you want but please...consider keeping it."

Naruto, of course, would never kill an innocent baby especiallyhis own and that wasn'twhat he had been thinking "Sakura-chan I'mnot going to kill it.." The pink haired kunoichi seemed to sigh in relief and for some reason, that really annoyedthe Uzumaki "Did you really think I'd ever kill my own baby?" He asked arms wrapped around his belly protectively big blue eyes narrowed.

Sakura winced she hadn't meant to make Naruto upset an angry Uzumaki was a scary one "No Naruto-" Naruto growled actually really pissed off and feeling insulted "I'm leaving and please don'tfollowme I want to be alone for a while." The blond quickly left the office wanting to have some time alone...maybe think about what he would do. Tsunade whistled in amusementonce Naruto was out of earshot "Sakura you need to learn how to be more cautiousaround him..a pregnant Uzumaki is a defensive Uzumaki."

Tsunade would know this more thananything her grandmother Mito was always over-emotional and defensive when she was pregnant it was one of the few things she remembered of her other thanher beautiful features. Sakura sighed combing a hand through her short pink hair in frustration she could seriously use some sleep "Yeah...I guess you're right."

Naruto walked back to his apartment with quick steps in truth he was scared about all of this, of course, Naruto was glad he wasn't dying but now he has to think about what he'll do when the baby is born..heck he didn't even know who the father was. Naruto was now responsible for another life...for a small human that was growing inside his belly and it was very stressful to even think about it. Of course, he was happy although how could he raise a child when he was still a child himself.

Seeing his apartment close by he sighed his shoulders slumping Naruto needed to stop thinking so much but he couldn't help it. 'Kyuubi can't you just give me a sign that you're okay? Why didn't you tell me about the baby?' He thought in his mind hoping Kyuubi would respond but just like this entire month, there was no response just silence. Rolling his eyes in annoyance Naruto entered his apartment and quietly shut the door behind him.

Naruto slid his shirt off and threw it carelessly on his old ripped couch walking over to the long body mirror in his small bathroom the blond rubbed his belly turning to the side trying to see if there was any sign of a bump yet. Of course, there wasn't he was only one month along still it's not like he knew much about pregnancy.

Naruto sat on the couch in his small living room and continued to rub his belly staring at it with a strange intensity he wanted to get a reaction out of his baby even if it was too soon. Gently he rubbed slow circles around his belly button "I wonder who your daddy is..." The blond seriously had no idea...he hadn't even been aware that he had apparently lost his virginity. It had to have been a month ago because that's how much along he was in the pregnancy however he couldn't remember.

The young Uzumaki easily became frustrated the more he thought about it. Was he raped? Drugged? Did the person use a jutsu on him? "Mommy is sorry he's not feeling very well right now baby..." Naruto spoke softly to his baby feeling somewhat comforted to know that he wasn't completely alone. Naruto took out the ultrasound picture that he had in his pants pocket and smiled.

Yes, Naruto was a bit freaked out that he was pregnant but crazy stuff happened to him all the time so he had gotten over the shock pretty quick now he was sort of excited about having a baby. Standing up the young Uzumaki found his notebook that he wrote his feelings in when he was feeling happy or depressed. It was located under his fluffy pillow opening the small notebook to an empty page he slid the ultrasound photo inside and taped it carefully with some tape he had in his bedside table drawer and began to write underneath the taped photo.

'One month along...My sweet baby is growing inside me I don't know who the daddy is but this baby is my precious miracle and I'm not giving it up. I will have a talk with Tsunade-baa-chan tomorrow about taking a break from my missions but after I give birth I'm going to try and find the dad even if I don't know who he is...' Naruto was hopeful that the dad wasn't some random psycho or something.

Naruto closed the notebook and gently placed it back under his pillow he then began to undress entirely throwing his pants, socks, and discarded shirt in the small yellow hamper next to his bathroom door. Locking his front door and shutting his window the blond crawled under his cozy blankets on the small creaky bed and nuzzled his pillow falling asleep almost right away it had been a very eventful day.

The next morning Naruto woke up nauseous quickly climbing out of bed he rushed to the bathroom and hunched over the toilet on his knees making sure to hold his shoulder-length hair out of his face so he wouldn't get vomit on it. After a good thirty minutes, he pulled away wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand his eyes tired and tearful groaning he sat up a bit and flushed the toilet 'God I'm so gross...I need a shower..'

Standing up Naruto turned the shower water on taking his dirty boxers off and carelessly throwing them in the hamper as he let the water get warm. Naruto leaned against his cracked sink staring at himself in the dirty mirror the more he stared at himself the more he noticed how clearly feminine he looked.

His hair was naturally curly and golden blond it framed his chubby round cherubic face. His features were pretty with the big bright almost transparent baby blue eyes, dark naturally long eyelashes, a small button nose, and the rosy plump petal lips. Naruto had always hated his face...but now as he was developing more into an adult he was noticing how much more feminine his features are and it was unsettling.

Naruto was fast to look away from his reflection and instead stepped into the shower almost immediately a relaxed sigh escaped him as the warm water soothed his tired body softly he hummed a song to himself. Grabbing the lavender soap bar onthe shower shelf he began to scrub his body clean taking his time soon he moved onto his hair scrubbing the rose shampoo into the silky golden strands.

It was an hour later that he rinsed and turned the water off stepping out of the shower carefully he dried his hair and body with a fluffy orange towel 'Maybe today will be a good day' Naruto thought to himself while exiting the bathroom. Dressing in some black cotton boxers and a large orange T-shirt Naruto soon found himself in the small kitchen chopping up some strawberries and tomatoes.

Naruto snickered thinking about when he was younger and Sasuke would eat tomatoes every lunch break tomatoes always reminded him of Sasuke. 'I swear the Teme had an obsession with these little juicy red fruits.' Naruto laughed to himself. It was so silly to think about and brought a carefree smile to his face.

Naruto put the chopped strawberries and tomatoes in the salad he had made yesterday sort of lost in thought 'I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now..' The Uzumaki exited the kitchen taking his salad with him. Just as Naruto sat down on the couch there was a knock on his door and he groaned in exasperation "Who is it?!" He yelled out not wanting to get up from the couch because he wanted to be lazy right now.

He got no response and rolled his eyes getting up he placed his salad aside and opened the door seeing Sakura "Hey Naruto.." The shorter of the two casually moved aside nodding his head for her to come in. Sakura walked past Naruto "Listen Naruto..I'm sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have insinuated that you would..." The pink-haired kunoichi all of a sudden was embraced by the Uzumaki feeling his face nuzzled against her shoulder "I forgive you Sakura-chan I just got really upset and sensitive."

Sakura knew she was wrong for saying what she did but Naruto was so forgiving which was one of the things she loved about him "Naruto you can't just-" Naruto pulled away and shut his door "How about we watch a movie?" Sakura sighed and nodded slowly but she soon felt less guilty when Naruto smiled at her with that signature bright Uzumaki smile and couldn't help but smile back joining the Uzumaki on the couch for a movie.

(Comment if you would like a third chapter!)


End file.
